


The Trip

by Banner4Hetalia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Slight Stony, bruce tries to help, loki does not like heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banner4Hetalia/pseuds/Banner4Hetalia





	The Trip

It was finally time for the Avengers and their spouses to finally take a well-deserved vacation. However, since Tony was kinda funding everyone, being a billionaire has its perks, he got to pick the spot where everyone would go.

Tony decided to take everyone down to Gulf Shores, Alabama. When questioned why there, he answered, 'My money, my way'.

None the less, Tony decided the take the whole crew down south during the very hot month of July. The billionaire also forgot that, along with the fact that being in the south it's not just the heat, it's the humidity.

This would have been fine, but unfortunately Loki being a frost giant, he wasn't used to the heat and humidity the south so graciously offered.

“By the norns, this is horrible.” As soon as Loki stepped off the private jet, did he start suffering.

“ I am perspiring like a harlot in a temple.” Loki started to fan himself with whatever he could grab. It didn't help that the frost giant was also 7 months pregnant, with triplets, poor man looked like he swallowed a watermelon whole.

Tony turned around to look at Loki, “Did-did you just say you're sweating like a whore in church?” The billionaire was slightly perplexed at the fact that the god knew that certain phrase.

“Yes, I am also currently dying because of this stupid Midgardian heat. Why are we even here?”

“Because, even we Earth's mightest(and not so) heroes need a break every now and then reindeers games.” With that Tony left to go help Steve with unloading.

Loki sighed, just wanting this vacation to be over and done with. Bruce, carrying two suitcases, approached his husband.

“Maybe, it won't be so bad.”

“Yes, because you don't have to walk around feeling as though you're as big as a bilgesnipe Bruce.” With that, Loki waddled off to go and find somewhere to cool down.

 

~Time skip~

 

Everyone was having fun on the private beach that Tony had managed to secure for everyone. Tony and Steve were having fun in the ocean. Natasha and Bucky were sitting under the umbrella just enjoying the day. Clint looked as though he would rather be in a vent somewhere, rather than here. Thor looked as though he was having fun making miniatures castles of Asgard.

Meanwhile, Loki was trying to beat the heat and humidity by literally freezing a lawn chair and making Bruce deliver him a gallon bucket full of snow cone ice as a way to stay cool.

“How are you feeling now?” Bruce was hoping that maybe Loki was in a better mood than earlier, and hoped that by doing this would really cheer the trickster god up.

“No. I hate this place. I hate this heat. I hate everything. I might even hate you a little bit Bruce.” Loki still looked as though he would rather be anywhere else but there.

Bruce was confused, “Why are you mad at me?”

“Because you could not convince the man of iron to change our so called 'vacation plans'. Now I am stuck here, doomed to suffer in this miserable 'southern' heat.”

“It could have been worse.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and look up at Bruce, “And how exactly could it have been worse?”

“There could be sharks out there.”

Loki seems to think about that, looked out at Tony floating in the ocean and nodded, “I hope so Bruce.”


End file.
